You
by BM201
Summary: Bella needs to see her Professor for questions on her paper, but what will she find instead.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. I have been thinking this for the last fifteen minutes, walking across campus to the psychology building. It was after class hours and I had a few questions for my professor, but the only problem is that he is a God. Full head of blond hair, tall, **extremely **handsome, and of course had muscles from what I could see with his shirts. I have been wanting to fulfill my fantasies for forever. I thought back to the very first day I ever saw him:

**Four months ago**

**"Excuse me miss, but do you care to explain why are you disrupting my class?" The gorgeous man, I presume my professor, said making me stop in my tracks.**

**"I'm sorry I'm late I didn't mean to be." I said quickly, turning beet red.**

**"Next time don't be late I hate tardiness, if you're going to be late you might as well not come." He said, and my fellow peers were snickering their seats, thanks guys.**

**"Yes sir, it won't happen again." He seemed to accept this and turned back to teaching his lesson. My punishment for that class time was that I had to sit next to a guy who shamelessly stared at my breasts.**

Good times, good annoying, hot, lustful times. After that I always was the first person to arrive to his class, always staring at his mouth or even his fingers imagining what they could do to me, God I was hooked. Opening the door to the building I noticed that the bright lights were off leaving only a few lamps on some tables here or there. I counted the doors along the way just for something to do. When I reached room 180 imagine my surprise to see the door slightly open. I was going to walk in when I saw something interesting and oh so hot that it made me back up a little.

"Fuck, suck harder." My professor getting a blowjob from one of my crushes. Jasper Whitlock, a frat boy, a super hot and intelligent frat boy, who was sucking the life out of Professor Carlisle Cullen. Needless to say I was burning up and getting wetter by the second, falling to my knees I stared at them. Watching the two beautiful men together when they think they are alone, and when Carlisle came I was in awe.

"Fuck Jasper you are to good." He said his voice husky sounding completely different then when it does during a regular class. Jasper stood up from the floor and pulled his shirt off, displaying his well earned muscles. My eyes widen at the sight, I almost moaned out loud when he kissed Carlisle and took his shirt off as well. Whatever was in my hands was long forgotten now, and my left hand was massaging my breasts. Carlisle took off his pants, throwing them to the side and Jasper did the same thing. I took off the long sleeve shirt I had on and continued feeling my breasts. Jasper was rough when he pushed Carlisle over a chair, when he did that my free hand quickly went to my pants. I put my hand to my core and bit my lip, I rubbed myself in time with Jasper's thrusts into Carlisle in, out, in, out. All that was heard was skin slapping onto skin with the occasional groan from Jasper or Carlisle. I was a mess watching them, panting hard and rubbing myself hard onto my hand for more friction.

"Fuck!" Carlisle yelled when Jasper grabbed his member. I came hard after that throwing my head back, closing my eyes, and moaning. When I finished with my high, I suddenly stopped and grew quiet after I realized how loud I had been. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper smirking down at me, naked as the day he was born and I must say he has got some excellent genes.

"I-I uh I'm sorry."

"What's there to be sorry for you just got yourself off to the sight of me fucking my teacher." His southeren accent making me wet.

"I came down here to-."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you came."

"No my paper, I was going to ask a few questions." I said, quickly fixing myself up and gatherering my belongings. I looked behind him to look for Carlisle, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where-."

"Got a call from the Dean, don't worry he didn't see you." I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Why are you?"

"I think the better question is, why wouldn't you?"

"Because he is a professor, and for the love of God, put your pants on."

"Why, didn't seem to bother you a few minutes back."

"I-I." I was stuttering and blushing, perfect. He smirked again before walking back into the room.

"You coming?" Not yet.

"Um isn't he in there?"

"No he left, there's a back door in here to the hallway leading to the Dean's office." I hesitantly walked inside.

"I should leave."

"No you are fine, sit." He commanded. I ended up sitting in the same chair where Jasper took Carlisle.

"I wouldn't have thought." I stopped talking.

"Thought what?" He was just standing there in all his glory not bothering to put his pants on.

"That you were gay?"

"I'm not gay, just experimenting."

"Experimenting?"

"Yep and I found my next subject." He walked towards me.

"What?" He bent down and kissed my lips softly, chaste first then putting his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't resist the urge to help him explore my mouth, which was done magnificantly. He bent down and lifted me from the chair, onto the desk, our mouths still connected. He tore off my pants and underwear, all the while I was taking off my shirt and bra. He wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed himself into me. I gasped at his size and how it filled me up, I was afraid that if he moved I would come and that would be that. He slowly pulled out of me and quickly pushed in.

"Jasper." I gasped. I couldn't hold in my noises anymore, and fuck I didn't care who heard me at the moment. I repeated his name everytime he entered me, getting louder as I felt that tingling in the bottom of my stomach. Wanting more I pushed against him, desiring some of that force he used with Carlisle. He complied to my wishes very throughly, going harder and harder to a point where I knew that I was going to be limping home.

"Jasper!" I screamed as I came again. He grunted and landed full weight on me after a few more thrusts, I felt his hot seed poor into me. I leaned back, as I tried to calm down my breathing it seemed as though he was trying as well.

"That was fantastic." I said.

"You can say that again." A voice said from the door, I looked over and saw the quarterback from the football team, Emmett McCarty standing there smiling like a fool. Emmett was a very, very good looking guy and from what I've heard around my dorms he is a master in the bed.

"Hey asshole, I didn't know you were there." Jasper said, I pushed him off of me and dived for my clothes.

"I wanted to enjoy the show." He said, he didn't seem bothered by the fact that Jasper was naked.

"Well doesn't mean you have to be a perv about it." As I was reaching for my shirt a hand grasped my wrist, stopping me I looked up and saw Emmett.

"Hey you didn't let me have a turn." He smirked.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N **

So I hope you all liked my first lemon, I know it's a little rough, but hey I tried. Funny story I was looking on my profile and I forgot to enable reviews, so sorry to those who tried, but couldn't. Now it's up and I'm asking ya'll if I should continue this or not? Peace...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight, nor its characters are mine.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

BPOV

I blushed as Emmett started circling me, inspecting me as if I was a champion dog.

"I think I should go."

"I agree it simply isn't fair that Emmett hasn't had his fun." Jasper interjected.

"We are best friends; I mean we **do** **everything** together." Emmett took off his shirt, and was playfully flexing his many muscles. I shamelessly gawked at the movement and proceeded to stare at his body down to the six pack and sexy "V."

"How have you had her, Jasper?" He pulled me to him and started gently caressing down my side.

"From her pussy, legs wrapped around me on the desk."

"Hmmmm, have you ever been taken from here?" He literally plunged a finger into my ass hole.

"Yessssss," I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"You're still so tight, fuck." I looked at Jasper who sat in Prof. Cullen's chair with his hand on himself stroking softly. Suddenly I didn't feel Emmett's finger in me anymore, and I saw him climb onto the desk which had been skewed of the paperwork and other items.

"You ready for a show Jasper?"Emmett unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, black boxers following. "Come here Bella." How did he know my name? I shook my head and walked to him a little unsure of what he wanted me to do. That is until he grabbed my hands and hauled me onto the desk in front of him. The feeling of all those muscles made me a little light headed, the ripple of his muscles made me moan.

"She's very responsive." Jasper said still stroking.

"I can hear that," Emmett gently held my breasts in his hands and actually bounced them around. I bit my lip to stifle the moan, but ended up failing when he pulled my nipples hard. As my head fell back onto his shoulder I vaguely recalled him picking me up with my legs, and opening them so Jasper could see as Emmett entered me from behind. I moaned and started pinching at my hardened aching nipples. Emmett started picking up the pace; he started groaning in my ear. My pleasure increased as Jasper leaned over and started licking me. I came for the third time today, accidentally squeezing Emmett inside me.

"SHIT!" He quickly pulled out and came out all over my back, just as Jasper leaned back and came all over my stomach. As we tried to calm our breathing down, Jasper chuckled and stood up to kiss me on my mouth.

"Well damn, not bad." Emmett boomed as he slid out of me and Jasper picked me off the table. Emmett threw his clothes back on and kissed me. "No offense baby, but I got a girl now and we can't do this again even though I want to."

"I want to also." I blushed.

"But my Rosie would have my balls if she finds out about this, see you around." He walked out like this never happened.

"Sorry about him, I didn't think he would be here."

"Its fine, I'm not complaining about what happened tonight."

"How about we clean this up darlin' and you can come back with me to my apartment."

"You're apartment?"

"Yeah, I mean I wasn't done experimenting." He gave me a sexy smirk and I knew I wouldn't be getting any rest over the weekend.

**Rushed…yes, sorry I actually had no idea about how to go on with Emmett's part and any ideas I had, had nothing to do with this story, soooooo yeah review plz*smiles***


End file.
